disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Колыбельная Зиры
«Спи, сыночек мой» (Колыбельная Зиры, дословно — Моя колыбельная; ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1998 года «Король Лев 2: Гордость Симбы». Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия= Зира: Sleep, my little Kovu Let your dreams take wing One day when you're big and strong You will be a king Речь Кову: Good night. Зира: Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow, your training intensifies. Зира: I've been exiled, persecuted Left alone with no defense When I think of what that brute did I get a little tense But I dream a dream so pretty That I don't feel so depressed 'Cause it soothes my inner kitty And it helps me get some rest The sound of Simba's dying gasp His daughter squealing in my grasp His lionesses' mournful cry That's my lullaby! Now the past I've tried forgetting And my foes I could forgive Trouble is, I knows it's petty But I hate to let them live! Нука: So you found yourself somebody Who'd chase Simba up a tree Зира: Oh, the battle may be bloody But that kind of works for me The melody of angry growls A counterpoint of painful howls A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby! Scar is gone, but Zira's still around To love this little lad Till he learns to be a killer With a lust for being bad! Нука: Sleep, ya little termite Uh, I mean, precious little thing Витани: One day, when you're big and strong Зира: You will be a king! The pounding of the drums of war The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar! Нука: The joy of vengeance! Витани: Testify! Зира: I can hear the cheering! Нука и Витани: Kovu! What a guy! Зира: Payback time is nearing And then our flag will fly Against a blood-red sky That's my lullaby! |-|Русская версия= Зира: Спи, мой милый Кову, День пройдет за днем, Станешь сильным и большим — Будешь королём. Речь Кову: Доброй ночи. Зира: Доброй ночи, мой принц. С завтрашнего дня ты начнёшь усиленно готовиться... Зира: Он сослал меня в изгнание, Симба в подлости мастак. Он получит воздаяние: Я все устрою ТАК! Знают все, что я не трушу, Кроткой тоже не слыву, И мечта мне греет душу, Только ею я живу. Хочу повергнуть Симбу в прах! Киару сжать в своих когтях! А львиц его последний стон — Мне так сладок он! Что прощать врагов — отрада, — Эта мысль мне сродни. Только мне сначала надо, Чтобы умерли они! Нука: А боец у нас найдётся, Полный силы и огня? Зира: Если кровь рекой прольётся — Это радость для меня! Под хрип и стон моих врагов, Под их детей предсмертный рёв, Под их подруг ужасный вой Спи, сыночек мой! Шрам погиб, но Зира-то жива! И сын её растёт. Станет мой малыш убийцей! Много крови он прольёт! Нука: Спи, наш забияка, Знай, что ждёт тебя потом. Витани: Станешь сильным и большим... Зира: Будешь королём! Под гром войны и стон врагов Раздастся Кову грозный рёв! Нука: И вот — отмщение! Витани: Чей-то вой! Зира: Крики восхищения? Нука и Витани: Кову, ты герой! Зира: Падают в сражениях правители порой. Он грянет, этот бой! Спи, сыночек мой! Другие факты * Настроение всех исполнителей передается достаточно чётко. Зира жаждет отомстить Симбе за изгнание и гибель Шрама, Нука завидует Кову, а Витани, напротив, открыто поддерживает мать в её планах. * В этой песне имеется отсылка к песне «Будем ждать». en:My Lullaby Категория:Песни Категория:Групповые песни Категория:Песни злодеев Категория:Король Лев Категория:Песни из «Короля Льва»